Outcast
|Season = 2 |Antagonist = Jakar and Merkus |Setting = Nespa, Athens |In-Universe Date = Year 0 |Production # = 876801 |Filming Dates = 4 May to 15 May 1995 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Robert Bielak |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Bruce Seth Green |Order in Series = 18 of 111 |Order in Season = 5 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 27 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Siege at Naxos" |Next Episode in Series = "Under the Broken Sky" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Cradle of Hope" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Path Not Taken" |title cap image = }} Summary While Lyla is shopping in the village market, a shop keeper begins causing trouble, calling her "a centaur-loving slut." In the commotion, her husband, Deric comes to her aid. Later that night, some of the villagers come to set Lyla's house on fire. She wakes her son Kefor and tells him to go and hide in the woods and she will come for him later. The villagers begin torching the house and Lyla tries to fend them off. One of the men manages to knock her unconscious. As the villagers flee, Deric arrives back home. He sees the house ablaze and attempts to rescue Lyla, who has been left inside the building. The following day, Hercules meets Salmoneus and they travel together. The two men come to the charred remains of Deric's house and are informed that Lyla was killed in the fire. Hercules finds a spear left by one of the men who torched the house, a boy tells him it is the symbol of the Cretans. In Athens, Hercules sees a man with the symbol tattooed on his arm, he tells Hercules it is a symbol of purity and strength. During an altercation between the men, Hercules meets Leuriphone, Lyla's sister. She tells Hercules and Salmoneus that Lyla and Deric have a son, who was born when they still lived in Nespa. Hercules is surprised to hear they had a child. She tells Hercules that the Cretans hate Deric because he stood up to them. Meanwhile, Cletis, the man with the tattoo, is pulling his cart along the road. He hears noises in the woods but ignoring it he walks on. Becoming scared, he rushes off, leaving his cart behind, a figure then comes up and Cletis screams. Elsewhere, Hercules and Salmoneus are ambushed by some of the Cretans, but easily dispatch them. Later on, while Hercules and Salmoneus are in a tavern, Deric enters throwing Cletis' dead body to the ground, saying, "This is the first, but it won't be the last." The Cretans tell the villagers that Deric has gone berserk and must be stopped. Hercules says Deric deserves a fair trial, the magistrate says that Hercules will go with the Cretans to capture Deric. While Hercules tries to convince Deric to come with them, one of the Cretans sneaks up behind Deric and is killed in self defense. Salmoneus and Hercules camp for the night, one of the young boys with the Cretans come to the camp. He tells Hercules he has no quarrel with him, but does not like the centaurs. As they are talking, Jakar and the other come and tell him to stay away from the outsiders. The next day, Hercules and Salmoneus follow centaur tracks and find Deric protecting his young son. Hercules tells Deric about Nemis' death, that he died saving the lives of others. Deric is pleased to hear that Nemis was not all bad. Deric takes Hercules to visit Lyla's grave, while Salmoneus looks after Kefor. Deric tells Hercules that Lyla was dead by the time he got into the house. He says Lyla would still be alive if they had just listened to the Cretans and moved away. Hercules convinces Deric to go back to Athens and stand before the magistrate to tell him the truth. Deric tells the magistrate that he did not kill the men in cold blood, only in self defense. While Salmoneus and Kefor play, Kefor sees a vision of his mother, who tells him she will always be there for him. Jakar and the other men capture Kefor and blackmail Deric: if he does not confess they will kill Kefor. Leuriphone comes and takes Hercules and Salmoneus to her house. There, Democles, tells them the truth about the night of the fire. He tells Hercules where Kefor is being held and Hercules tells him to talk to Deric. Hercules frees Kefor and hides him with Leuriphone, meanwhile the Cretans decide that Deric should be stoned. They break into the jail and take Deric. Democles tries to stand up to Jakra and the other, saying that Deric killed the men in self defense and Lyla did not die by accident. The men take Deric outside to be stoned, but Hercules arrives just in time to catch the rock thrown by Jakar. Hercules tells the crowd that all people are different, but Jakar tells them Hercules is trying to trick them and urging the crowd to continue, throws another rock which hits Deric. When no one joins him he runs away, chased by Deric. Hercules and Salmoneus, joined by Democles, fight some of the villagers. Deric catches up with Jakar and tries to kill him, but Hercules stops him. Democles tells Deric he was part of those responsible for his wife's death and that he is sorry. Deric says that will not bring her back: Hercules says, "Neither will holding onto your hate." Deric accepts the apology. Deric tells Hercules he has decided to stay because Lyla loved that land. He asks Kefor if he misses his mother, he answers that she is there. As Deric tries to tell him she is gone, she appears, telling them that Zeus brought her back. Disclaimer "No Centaurs were harmed during the production of this motion picture" Gallery Screencaps File:Outcast_01.jpg|Cretans Attack File:OUTCAST_02.jpg|Horrible Way to Die File:Outcast_03.jpg|We Don't Like Outsiders File:Outcast_04.jpg|What's Wrong With You People? File:Outcast_05.jpg|Deric! File:Outcast_06.jpg|Revenge isn't the Answer File:Outcast_07.jpg|Lyla's Favourite Place File:Outcast_08.jpg|I'll Be Back File:Outcast_09.jpg|She's Right Here File:Outcast_10.jpg|I Don't Like the Look of that Crowd File:Outcast_11.jpg|Hercules! File:Outcast_12.jpg|Is This What You Want? File:Outcast_13.jpg|Apology Accepted File:Outcast_14.jpg|Reunited Other File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_01.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_02.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_03.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Outcast_04.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 4 Background Information * This episode is a sequel to "As Darkness Falls". * Hercules and Salmoneus note the similar appearance between Lyla and Xena – a nod to Lucy Lawless playing both roles. Lawless is wearing a dirt-blonde wig for Lyla, as her hair had already been colored black for the Xena role. * This episode marks the first time Salmoneus – quite atypically – starts an epic fight instead of running away from one like usual. * As Salmoneus enters the centaur's hut to clean up after Kefor, he mentions Hercules' handling of the Aegean Stables, a reference to the fifth of Hercules' Twelve Labours. * Zeus restores a mortal to life, but does not give a reason. Presumably, he was freer to act since neither Hercules nor any of the Olympians were involved in her death. Links and References Guest Stars * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Peter Muller as Deric * Jon Brazier as Jakar * Kelson Henderson as Democles Other Cast * Lucy Lawless as Lyla * James Croft as Kefor * Rose Dube as Leuriphone * Chris Bailey as Cletis * Andrew Kovacevich as Sepsus * Neil Holt as Merkus * Norman Forsey as Tersius * Irene Drake as Karros * Damien Lay as Darius * Campbell Rousselle as Cretan #1 * Uncredited as Roadhouse Bartender References *Aegean Stables * Athens * Centaur * Cretan * Nespa * Nemis * Penelope * Cheris * Zeus * Xena Season Navigation de:Der Außenseiter Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes